


Edem's Garden

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, afterlife kinda, high chance of not being proof read, transfering accounts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Siwon died. Leeteuk an angel saves him and turns him into an angel as well.Will Siwon have the chance to save his partner and be with him for eternity ?





	Edem's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is called Eden Garden, I don't care.   
> It's fiction.

_"I will be here for you ...forever"  
  
"I know you will , please  take care!" _  
  
  
Its been two years since i left for the war. He couldnt come since he was sick. It would be suicidal for him. So I had to left him behind. I didnt want to but i had to. So I could protect him for at least a while longer.   
  
I had been killed in the field. By our own sholdiers. Actually it was a mistake. An accident. The guy behind me was really scared and in his panic he pressed the trigger more than it needed it to be pressed. I dont blame him. It was a fatal shot. I could hear him crying and apologising but it was too late for me. I just wished I could see  **him**  one last time.   
  
After of what seemed a while I held up my body. I stood up and looked all around me. Everything was coverd by a gray veil and the trees were burned down. Then I remembered I had been shot. I checked my body and I found both the wound and the bullet , blood covering my hands. I freaked.   
  
How could I be alive when I clearly remembered of dying. I looked around me one more time and I realized that I was the same field but it seemed that it had turn to a graveyard , since everywhere I looked I could see  corpses and only that. I closed my eyes and reopen them. Still being in the same exact spot.   
  
Suddenly a light came from above the sky and a man dressed in all white flew down infront of me. I looked at the male from head to toe. His skin milky white and his hair almost white blonde. His bangs covering his great blue eyes. He smiled at me. And I stared at him and his cute dimple on his left cheeck.   
  
It seemed he understand me cause the right next moment he turned red and turned his back at me. And then I saw them.  His beautiful long white to bright blond in the end wings. Yes wings! The freakin guy was a super cute kind of a freakin bird! Or at least that was my first thought. Not really imagining of any mythological creatures I presume.   
  
He winched when I 'borrowed' one of his feathers. He turned back to me tring to look all furious but he failed. He looked so cute. He was still red from my previous staring at his dimple.   
  
"Who are you ?!" I asked with a smile. Amused by this bird man infront of me and his facial expressions.   
  
"My name is Jungsu! But everybody calls me Leeteuk!! And Im an angel of pureness! " he said all proud of his own existance.   
  
I stared at him. No wonder he was so white. White is the color of pure stuff..or at least thats what my mother had told me. Wait lets reveiw this one more time , he is a what ?!  
  
"Um , excuse me but angels supposely doesnt have any sex! Thats what the bible says" I informed him.   
  
"Um excuse me but the bible had bible had been wrote down by humans. I as an  **angel**  believe I know better. " He exclaimed as he touched his chest with his right hand. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Anyway , we are not here to discuss if the angels have sex or not" he flipped his hair a bit . "Shouldnt you be dead anyway !" He said to me pointing at the whole the bullet had left me. I indeed remembered that I was suppose to be dead.   
  
"Apparently I am not!" I said with a steay voice , even though i was scared like hell by the fact that I was still breathing.  
  
"Well , it seems that you soul is very powerfull and thats why you are still alive. You will become an angel as well my friend!" He exhalled as he looked carefully at me.  
  
I just stared at him. "Me ! An angel ?! "  
  
"Yes...thats propably why I came here" He said as he nodded to himself. "Come on its time for you to get your wings!" He said all to excited about it...  
  
"My wings ? How am I gonna get wings ...I am human remember"  
  
"Not anymore!" He sang as the same bright light came back and covered us. Both.   
  
I looked around me amazed as we now were standing in a big valley. Everything was green. I could hear the birds singing. And everything around us was so bright. A very colorful background. Flowers everywhere , in different shapes and colors. I heard the sound of running water and when I turned around to look I was astonished.   
  
A beautiful waterfall with clear waters was there. Bridges of flowers could be spotted further away from where the river was coming. The waterfall ended up to lake which again turned to another waterfall at the end of it. And again the plants were growing beuatifully around it.  
  
The angel closed my mouth , which it seemed I had lefted open at the amazing sight. He waved me to follow him and so I did. After a while walking and me staring all around I turned to look at his back , where I saw those amazing wings for one more time.   
  
"How come you dont fly ?" I asked mostly out of curiosity. I didnt mind walkin at this beautiful garden.   
  
He just smiled. "Its better walkin at this garden. You learn when you walk and you have fun when you fly. Its just as simple as that. Most angels prefer to fly...I like to learn one things or two , so Im walking"   
  
I tilted my head to the right. I was wondering if he meant that while I walkin the ground teaches me stuff I never knew. After a while he stopped and I stopped as well. I raised my head to see a palace. It seemed golden in the light but it was just build by rocks. It had a lot of stairs though. But I didnt complained , not at once. As we reached the top of the building I stared th the beautiful sight right infront of my eyes.   
  
The room was round. Just like a sphere. The room didnt had a ceiling and you could see the northen lights or whatever it was because you could hear some melody coming out of it. Right across the room there was a vitro arch with vines of flowers wrapped around it. Without covering the beauty of the arch itself. It was really nice and it led you to a balcony. Which it had stairs going in the sea that was right under it. Apparently the palace was on a cliff or something.   
  
On the center of the room there was a pond or more likely a well or a pond-well. Anyway it was big at both width and depth. The water in it was crystal clear and there where some steps from the arch way that were going in the well.   
  
At the left and right sides of the room where two big pots with white , yellow , pink and light purple roses in them. The same color of roses where hanging even from the ceiling as all the ceilingless sphere above our heads was covered with flowers. There were also two fainted white to purple curtains that remained near the windows and sphere door. Little flowers could be spotted growing between some cracks on the floor too. The sight was just amazing.  
  
Suddenly out of the sea light came spinning three times above the well and another light came into the surface. Then both light came over me as Leeteuk walked aside. The two light, which i learned later on that were sprites, started spinning around me. I started to feel nice and lighter than usual and I closed my eys. After I reopened them my army clothes had been completly lost and replaced by new ones. In the colour of white to light blue. As I checked my chest to were the bullet had pearched me I realised the wound was even there.   
  
Leeteuk looked at me and smiled. Then the two light turned red and yellow and did the same work as before only that now i didnt close my eyes. When the left me down I could feel something on my back. I went to the well and checked my reflexion.   
  
"Why do I have only one wing?" I questioned Leeteuk , who seemed really satisfied by the outcome.   
  
"Its because you share your sould sweetie" he explained with a smile. I just looked at him even more confused. He sighed.   
  
"Apparently you have been in love.The colors red and yellow mean love and happiness together they create the orange color of passion.. So you share your soul with your partner which means that your partner has the other wing." Suddenly his smile fainted and he brutally touched the newest part of my body.   
  
"Thats not good!" He exclaimed and I got frightened .  
  
"What do you mean , 'Thats not good' ?!" I asked terrified of the possible answers.  
  
"It seems that your partners soul is fanting." My eyes widened. What does he mean is fainting...How can a soul faint.   
  
"You have to go down there and take him with you back here. He's spirit and soul are too week to survive on their own.For him to be reborn!" He said to me and he left my wing free.   
  
"What will happen if i dont make it ...If he wont make it" I asked and I feared from this answer as well.   
  
"His soul will die..You will take his wing and you will have too as you will be a whole soul again. But angels that cant save their partners end up dead in body and soul and so this garden forgets about them. If you lose him and you can not edure the pain of his loss you are completly lost in the dark side of this garden , completly lost and forgotten. You are as good as dead" He said. His words scared me. Not because I would end up in the other side of the garden forgotten and all alone. But because I didnt wanna lose  **him**  .  
  
"Will you take me to his side ?" I asked.  
  
"Think of him and you will be there right before you know it. Good luck Siwon!" So i did it was really amazing how right Leeteuk was. And by that minute I really realized that i hadnt told him my name. But I would find about that later.   
  
Now I knew that I was standing some meters away from home. Our home. I walked straight through the field of hydrangeas that were infront of our house. I didnt bother picking anyone up because i knew that he would scold me about it.   
  
I found him staring at the stars. Sitting on the edge of the hallway right outside our room. He had light an aromatic stick again. It helped him relax as I remember. I smiled at his beuaty , though it seemed paler than normal he was still as pretty as ever.   
  
His eyes looked tired. His all body seemed nump , sore and tired. I closed the gap between as just to realize that he had propably lost some weight as well.   
  
"May I have a seat ?" I asked him looking at him.   
  
He slowly turned his head and looked at me. It took him a while to realize that it propably wasnt a dream. I was smiling lovingly at him. He suddenly widened his eyes and jumped into my embrace.   
  
"Siwon I missed you so much!" I could see the tears running down his eyes. Tears of happiness. I chuckled slightly as I realized that i could feel even his ribs through his kimono.   
  
"I missed you too!" I exclaimed. "How have you been ?" I asked him.   
  
He smiled sheepishly. "You seem ..." I didnt had the chance to finish my sentence as he hushed me. Laying a finger on my lips. He then tip toes and pecked them . I could feel him shiver even at those few seconds our lips touched.   
  
"Donghae..."  
  
"I love you..." he said as he slowly closed his eys and I felt his spirit fainting away. It seemed that Leeteuk was right walking through the garden teach you stuff.  
  
I instantly thought of the palace and the room with the arch. I hugged him and as the white light covered as we were back at the wonderful room. With Leeteuk sitting at the wells wall with his feet on the water. He glanced up at me and the fainting soul in my arms. I was losing him.   
  
At that though my tears roll down my cheecks and fell on Donghaes eyelids. Then the lights came again but this time there were six of them. The two that had dressed me in the start , two that had the colors of love and happiness turning into passion and two that were a bright white.   
  
They lifted Donghae from my arm and as they covered him with their glittery veil they had been lost in the well. I stared in amazement and I sat besides Leeteuk as I waited. For what I wasnt sure. Propably something that the garden had taught me but i had no idea what it was.   
  
And then my Donghae walked out the well through the steps it had towards the arch , with the two colorful light of love and happiness still around him. Eventually as he stopped infront of the arch the glittery colors became brighter and after that my Donghae had his own wing. Attached at his left angelbone.   
  
He turned around to look at me the confused look on his face. I didnt care though my Donghae would be there with me for eternity. I run up to him and hugged him.   
  
After a while that Leeteuk explained everything to Donghae and Donghae excitedly explored every little detail of the room Leeteuk entwined my fingers with Donghaes as he held our hands above the well.   
  
"You two are one! You are the Phoenix Angels! You are the protectors of love , happiness and passion...and Im glad to welcome you hear at the  ** _Edem's Garden_** "  



End file.
